In the medical field, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is used for imaging the inside of a subject using ultrasonic waves generated by multiple transducers (piezoelectric transducers) of an ultrasonic probe. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus causes the ultrasonic probe, which is connected to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, to transmit ultrasonic waves into the subject, generates a received signal based on a reflected wave, and obtains a desired ultrasonic image by image processing.
An operator may acquire multiple 2D image data in a chronological order while moving the ultrasonic probe, and may also acquire multiple position data of the ultrasonic probe. In this case, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus arranges the multiple 2D image data based on the respective multiple position data and three-dimensionally reconstructs the image data, to thereby generate and display 3D image data.
A problem to be solved by the invention is to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a medical image processing apparatus which are capable of appropriately correcting the multiple position data of the multiple 2D image data.